Another Inuyasha
by angelbabi908
Summary: Kaiden is a teen of 16 who lives in Texas in the year 2004, but what happens when he falls through a well and gets transported to a strange world where people call him a demon? Please review! Note: Rated T for language!
1. Open Stiches

**Open Stiches**

"Why won't you guys just leave me alone?" Kaiden yelled back to his family in the kitchen as he stormed outside and slammed the door behind him. His family had been on his case for weeks after his skateboarding accident which resulted in 34 stitches up his left arm, at first he accepted it, it was his fault he was hurt, and his family was pissed, but after hearing complaining and arguing for a whole week he finally blew up. His family never really accepted him fully, mostly because he was adopted, but should that really matter? They never accepted his skateboarding, he was good at it but like everyone, he had accidents sometimes and it got them angry.

Kaiden was greeted by pouring rain and cold breeze, his light brown hair was already plastered to his forehead, and his t-shirt was almost soaked through. "Great. Just freaking great!" He yelled up to the heavens. Mad at the weather he walked over to his skateboard and rode it to the old well in the far back of their house. He slowly got off his skateboard and leaned over the well, looking into the dark abyss beyond.

"Wonder what's down there?" He asked leaning farther over the well. After his curiosity dimmed he went back to leaning on it, his chin in his hand, and he was thinking of all the times he's screwed up.

Kaiden was deep in thought when he heard a soft scraping from deep in the well, he slowly looked over the edge. Nothing. "Great. Now I'm going crazy." He stated half in wonder and half in self-denial.

He heard a soft rustling behind him, but didn't bother to look this time. The next thing he heard was laughing and a hard shove coming from behind him, making him lose his balance and fall into the dark, deep well. As he fell and his yelp of panic had vanished he heard a sharp laugh come from his older cousin above, and then…nothing. He just fell, the fall never seeming to come to an end, but still he braced himself, waiting for the part of the fall when he would crash to the ground.

Minutes later he finally he hit ground, with the loud thud of him and his skateboard. "Ow!" He hissed as he pulled himself up, "HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He yelled up to his cousin. No answer.

"This is just wonderful." Kaiden started to check out his surrounding, it didn't take him long to get bored, just a circular rock surrounded him, nothing of interest was down there. "Uhh! JACK GET ME OUTA HERE!" He yelled again.

He looked up out of the well, which surprised him because the opening didn't seem far away at all, but the fall had taken forever. And then he noticed the sky, it had been cloudy and rainy a second ago, but now it was a crystal blue sky. Maybe he passed out when he hit the ground and didn't remember, or maybe he was just going insane, both were very possible outcomes. But either way he had to get out, with help or without, and right now it looked like he was getting no help.

Kaiden slid his precious skateboard down his shirt and began to climb his way out. His hurt arm screamed with protest to the climbing, blood began to seep out of its wrappings. But right now Kaiden had to keep his attention on his getting out after would beat his cousin up, and then he would fix his arm.

As he reached the top a faint smell of rice filled the air, flowers were present also. Since when did they have flowers, and did they have rice for dinner tonight, he didn't remember rice.

Finally, he pulled himself over the edge of the wooden side of the well, and flopped to the ground, his heart racing with the effort. That's when he knew he was going crazy.

Everything around him was different, the trees that were in front of him weren't supposed to be there; instead his house should be there. The ground was completely covered with green grass, whereas before it was all mud. And a small dirt trail ran between a forest of trees. What the hell was going on?

"Well, I've completely lost it." He stated with no emotion what so ever. "But I might as well go with it."

With that he got up, took his skateboard out of his shirt, and began to follow the trail. He occasionally looked up and saw birds flying above, or he just drifted off to his thought. "Ouch!" He stopped suddenly and looked down at his arm; blood was now freely running down past his fingers and dripping on the ground. "Oh great." He pressed his arm against his side and began his walk again, this time a little faster, hoping a house would come up soon.

After twenty minutes he finally broke free of the ever increasing woods and found himself at the entrance of a village. "Ok, weird." A searing pain made him remember that he didn't care where he was he needed help, and soon.

As he entered the old village he noticed that the people were wearing the old kimonos, the kind you saw in the history books. They wore rice hats and it seemed to Kaiden that he was walking through a very old time period of Japan.

And then the scream came, that startled Kaiden and made him whip around to find a beautiful young girl pointing at him and screaming "demon". Everyone's attention was brought to him, a second of awkward silence occurred and then all hell broke loose. People dropped what they were carrying, loud screams were heard everywhere along with the word demon. People scurried into the "huts" that littered the roads. And all the while Kaiden stared dumbfounded, he couldn't figure out what was going on or where he was, what was wrong with these people?

"DEMON!" Yelled a man from behind him, Kaiden turned and found himself staring at a young man with a pitch fork and a very old women in red pants and a white shirt.

"Uhhh, I don't exactly know what's wrong with you people, but could I get some-" Kaidne began to walk towards the old women but the man jumped in front of her and jabbed the pitch fork at him. Kaiden immediately stopped. "Dude. Chill out I just need-"

"Be quiet demon! Your trickery will not work here!" The man yelled.

"Suikoden, be silent. I do not think he wishes to harm us." The old women said in a very old voice, "He looks like our own Inuyasha, except younger."

The name "Inuyasha" was heard throughout the people that came to watch the show.

"Listen I'm really confused, but I need some help." Kaiden began, he was beginning to feel very dizzy and the world seemed to spin before him, "I need…h-help." He stumbled forward dragging his skateboard behind him. "Please, s-someone."

Everyone seemed to just stand there, watching. Did anyone care? What was wrong with these people? He stumbled more towards the old women, the blood seemed to now flow down his hand, his stitches were completely ripped open. The old women finally began to realize the amount of blood he was losing because she ran over to him and caught him in his arms as he began to fall into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was the man called Suikoden yelling over him, and the last thing he heard was the word demon.

-I'm sorry it was short, but this idea just popped into my head. More chapter will be coming up, I promise. Please review! Thanks!-


	2. Information

**Information**

"You know if you would have let me take care of that demon we wouldn't be coming here right now Inuyasha." Miroku said sarcastically to the golden eyed demon limping in front of him.

"Miroku, if you don't shut up I'll feed you to that demon." Inuyasha grumbled back to Miroku.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's petty argument, that's when she noticed the commotion going on below in Kaede's village. "Hey, what's going on down there? I hope everyone's ok." As she said this Inuyasha and Miroku stopped their argument and drew their attention to the village below.

"Let's hurry." Inuyasha was concerned, Kagome could tell from his tone. Something bad was going down there, and if they didn't get there soon someone could get hurt.

"Inuyasha, your leg is hurt. You can't hurry." Miroku pointed out that problem right away, but Inuyasha brushed him off and began to run. Behind him Miroku sighed and ran after, Kagome hopped on her beat up bike and attempted to catch up without crashing into something.

Earlier Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome were out having some lunch under their maple tree, Sango and Shippo left two days ago to find a sacred jewel shard that they thought was in Sango's old village, they wouldn't be back for a couple more days. But when a bear demon attacked Inuyasha and the others in the woods, Inuyasha wouldn't let Miroku help. That's how Inuyasha's leg got hurt, so they were heading back to Kaede's village so she could repair his leg.

As they got closer to the village they heard screams of demon and saw people scampering about. The group quickened their pace. "I hope that demons still there when we arrive, because I would love to kick some ass." Inuyasha informed the small trio.

"Inuyasha, you can't fight in your condition and you know it." Kagome told him.

"I'm in no condition, I can fight just fine." He grumbled at her.

_Sure you are_ Kagome thought to herself, but there was no point in arguing with him, it was just a waste of breath.

As they entered the village, people noticed them and they ran over. The people were all screaming and all Inuyasha and the others could make out was, "Inuyasha!" and "Demon!" and "Kaede".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, my people please can someone calmly tell me what's happened here?" Miroku asked waving his hands in the air.

"A demon came, one that looks like you Inuyasha, but he had on weird clothes, and he had a strange weapon with him." An old man told them calmly, "Everyone started to panic, Kaede came and the demon fell in her arms. I'll tell ye, I've never seen anything like it before."

"Where are they now old man?" Inuyasha asked, hand on his sword.

"They are over at Kaede's old house. She won't let anyone in, fore they all want to kill the young demon." The man said raising his cane in the air.

"Sir, where did all this blood come from? Did this demon hurt someone?" Kagome was intently staring at a large amount of blood stained on the ground, a dripping trail of it lead up the path towards Kaede's.

"Oh no, no one's hurt. In fact the demon just stood there, he didn't do anything to anyone. He was the one hurt, his arm was bleeding badly." The man then walked away waving his hand as he went.

"Come on, this demon sounds like bad news." Inuyasha began to follow the trail of blood to Kaede's place.

"Didn't that man say the demon looked like you Inuyasha? But how can that be? Only you and Sesshomaru are dog demons, I don't know of anyone else." Miroku pondered to himself.

"Just shut up would you? There are plenty of wolf demons out there that could look somewhat like me, ok?" After Inuyasha's outburst everyone became silent as they reached Kaede's place.

"I have this strange feeling, something's off." Inuyasha and Miroku nodded at Kagome's observation, they felt it to.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? Is that you?" Kaede emerged from her quarters, she looked alright, a little tired, but she wasn't hurt.

"Yes, Kaede. Could you tell us what's going on?" Kagome asked her old friend.

"Kagome we already know what's going on, where's the demon Kaede, I'll slay him for you." Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and advanced on the hut, Kaede blocked his path.

"Ye will not touch a hair on that boys head." She said with authority. "I'll only let ye all in if ye swear not to do any harm to him."

Inuyasha huffed and puffed but finally he promised he wouldn't hurt him any. "Now this may come as a shock to ye Inuyasha, and I can't explain it myself." Kaede walked into her house and the others followed.

Inside the familiar house a new figure on the floor caught everyone's attention. He was a boy close to Kagome's age, but his clothing was of a weird fashion. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with some weird print on the front and baggy blue jeans with a tight belt around him to hold them up. The thing that took them all by surprise was his dog like ears, his long sharp fingernails, and his silver hair. Just like Inuyasha, except this boy looked much younger and more innocent, and his hair wasn't long but it was kept down to his ears and brushed in front of his eyes. Kagome also noticed something strange, this boy was not Japanese, he looked American, which was strange considering this was feudal Japan.

"Kaede what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked while staring at the boy in shock.

"Are ye deaf Inuyasha? I told ye seconds ago I can't explain. Did ye ever hear of ye having a little brother?" Kaede scolded Inuyasha.

"That's not possible. My father was killed the night I was born." He said sadly.

"There's no way he comes from this time. Look at his clothing; he must have come from the well." Miroku observed quietly to himself.

"Kagome do you recognize him from your time?" Kaede asked.

"What? No of course not, he's American, not Japanese. And his clothing, no one wears that, some of it I've never seen in my life." She said matter-o-factly.

"American?" All three of them asked together.

"Uh yea. The United states, it's a different country. You guys wouldn't know, but I don't even think he'll understand us when he wakes up, Americans speak a different language." Kagome informed her clueless friends.

"This is true; I didn't understand a thing he was saying earlier." Kaede ponder this.

"What happened to his arm?" Miroku asked picking up the boys arm.

"I haven't a clue. He just showed up, and then when I arrived I noticed all the blood and I knew soon he would fall. And he did, so I brought him here. Him and his weapon." Kaede pointed to the strange thing over in the corner.

"Kagome do you know what this is?" Inuyasha asked picking up the strange thing, "It sure doesn't look like a weapon to me."

"Uh yes, I've seen them advertised on TV before, not many people have them in Japan. But there called skateboards, you ride on them, sort of like my bike." Kagome held up her index finger as she once again was information girl.

"This doesn't look like your bike." Inuyasha sniffed and fiddled with the skateboard, trying to make it work.

"That's because it's not a bike, you stand on it, and use your foot to propel you along." She said.

"Unnhh" Was heard from behind them, and they all whipped around to find the boy sitting up cradling his injured arm. Inuyasha's hand flew to his sword, but was stopped by a stern look from Kaede and Kagome.

The boy looked around at them, and stopped transfixed on Inuyasha. He said something but they all looked at him confused fore they couldn't understand him. The boy continued to stare at Inuyasha in pure fascination.

"What the hell is his problem?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

Kagome crept over to the young demons side and sat down next to him, drawing his attention to her instead of Inuyasha.

"I know you can't understand me but-" Kagome began,

"What do you mean I can't understand you? Why couldn't I?" The boy asked in confusion as he stared at Kagome.

"You- you can speak Japanese?" Kagome was so surprised at these turn of events she could hardly speak.

"Uhhh yea, why couldn't I?" He asked, he was staring at Kagome with a strange look on his face.

"Well because you're from America, you speak English don't you?" She felt as if she was missing something, and then she was soon informed on what.

"Yes I speak English, but I was born in Japan. I lived there until I was nine, then they moved me to the adoption agency in the US." Occasionally the boy would glance at Inuyasha and when he found Inuyasha staring back at him he would quickly look away.

"Adoption agency?" Kagome asked surprised once again.

"Yea, I'm adopted. At first I lived in an orphanage in Japan, and then they moved me to the adoption agency." To Kagome it seemed he told this story a lot to many people because it didn't even faze him as talked about it.

"Um, where are your parents?" She asked nervously, she didn't want to push her limits.

"Moms dead, she was American. My dad, I have no clue who he is or what happened to him, but I was told he was Japanese." He said calmly and detached as if he didn't care. "Mind if I ask some questions now?"

"Uhh, sure go ahead." Kagome said uncomfortably, the others now began to sit down around the boy; most astonishing was they were all quiet.

"Ok, number one. Where the hell am I? And what is wrong with people around here?" He asked obviously upset.

"Um, you're in feudal Japan, and the people were just surprised to see you is all." Kagome answered.

"Uhhh what? What's a feudal Japan? And why were they surprised of me?"

At this point Kagome realized she was on her own with these questions so she sighed and tried to answer each question as best as possible, and there were a lot of questions.

"Ok let me get this straight, what your telling me is I was transported through some well to a very old version of Japan, and that you get transported as well, but you're from a slightly newer version of Japan, but I still am farther in the future then you?" Kagome nodded and he looked at her suspiciously, "Um no offense but I think you might be insane."

"Trust me I know how you feel, but you'll believe it soon enough." She said.

"Ok, one last question. What the freaking hell is that thing?" He pointed to Inuyasha with wonder and some disgust.

"What did you say you little-" Inuyasha jumped to his feet but was cut short by Miroku grabbing him by his kimono, pulling him to the ground, and covering his mouth with his hand.

"That's Inuyasha, sorry he has a bit of a temper." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha, "But, uh, what do you mean what is he, your just like him."

"What? I'm nothing like him!" He said taken aback.

"Yes you are, your ears, hands, hair, and now that I look you have golden eyes just like him."

"Uhhh, no. I have regular ears, brown hair, and blue eyes. And my hands are normal. See?" He held his hand out to Kagome and then he went perfectly still. Finally, he managed to stutter, "Holy crap." With a jerking action he jumped up and ran out of the house, Kagome and the others were slow to move but very soon they ran after him.

They found him by the water kneeling over it, his hands squeezing his ears and softly touching his hair. "I-I think I'm going to be sick." He said when he noticed the others advancing on him. Kagome came over and kneeled next to him. "You mean you didn't know about this." she asked him.

"Know about what? That I'm a demon, no of course I didn't know!" He yelled at the water, "I always saw myself as human, I didn't even know things like this existed." He quickly turned and looked at Kagome with a pleading and horrified look on his face, "Please tell me I'm dreaming, that this isn't happening."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Because it is real." She said taking sympathy in him.

"But how? Why? I don't understand, I-I just don't." He covered his face in his hands and sat like that in silence for a while; soon Kaede came up and placed an old hand on his shoulder. "Come young one, its ok. It will all make sense soon, let us go inside."

"O' come on! He's being a baby; Kagome didn't act like this when she came. Just get over it." Inuyasha yelled at the boy, "And don't flatter yourself, you're not a full demon, you're a half demon."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha flinched knowing what was coming next. "SIT!" and with a loud thud he crashed to the ground.

"Um, what just happened?" The boy asked again, he was staring at Inuyasha with an amused look on his face.

"I'll explain that later, but one more important question I missed." She said helping the shocked boy up and walking back to the house. "What's your name? Mines Kagome, this is Miroku and Kaede. Inuyasha is the one back there."

"Oh, uh, mines Kaiden." He said awkwardly entering the house again. They could all tell that today would be a long day. Outside Inuyasha moaned as he lay on the ground.

-alright chapter 2 is all done. I sort of wanted it to be different, but I had to rush because of certain reasons. Hope you liked it though, more are coming. But please review so that I know someone wants an update. Thanks!


	3. One by One

**One by One**

This was officially the strangest day of Kaiden's life…ever! He was transported back in time through a well, as a demon? How the hell is that possible? It's crazy that's what it is! All of this is crazy, there's no way that this is real, it has to be a dream. That's what he kept telling himself, that it was a dream, or more a nightmare, so he went along with the insane girl and her friends.

"This is the well you came out of?" The girl named Kagome asked. He shook his head no.

"I keep on telling you I came from that direction." Kaiden said pointing back to the village. Soon after meeting Kagome wanted to bring him back to the well to see if anything changed, Inuyasha came and so did Kaede, but Miroku stayed behind telling them he had some business to take care of. All the way Kaiden kept saying that they were going the wrong way. But everyone else told him he didn't know the area and he's confused.

"But there isn't a well that way." Kagome put her hands on her hips in stubbornness. "Look, just jump through the well and you'll be back home."

"This is the wrong well though." He was starting to get annoyed, he knew this wasn't the same well, he knew it! Kaiden walked over to the well and peered inside. "No, this isn't it, it's not the same."

"You want to go home so bad, then GO!" Inuyasha pushed Kaiden into the well on the word "go", Kaiden toppled in with a slight shriek, and he fell once again. But this time was different.

THUD!

"Ow! That hurt!" Kaiden glared up at the faces looking down at him.

"You didn't go back." Kagome said in a small voice.

"Yea, no dip I didn't go back. I told you this was the wrong one." He called back angrily at her while getting up slowly.

There was a pause and then, "Are you hurt?" Came from Kagome.

Kaiden was pretty sure nothing was broken, and he double checked his arm. It was fine. "I'm fine." He turned to the rock wall and began his climb, getting ready for the pain in his arm to begin, but then something fell down the well next to him. A ladder.

_Well this makes things easier_. He thought to himself as he began his climb up.

When he reached the top he found Inuyasha's face once again pounded into the dirt, a small whimper came from him.

"You deserved it Inuyasha that was mean, even if he went back to his time." Kagome crossed her arms and glared down at him.

"Uh, not that I don't like seeing his face crushed in the dirt like that, but how is that happening?" Kaiden was really starting to dislike Inuyasha, he was also afraid of him.

"When I say sit-" she began

CRUSH! "UNG!"

"Oh oops I'm sorry Inuyasha!" She ran over to him and put her hand on his back.

"So he falls when you say sit?" Kaiden watched for a second. "Hey, it doesn't work!"

"It only works when Kagome says it. It's the beads around his neck that pull him down when that word is said." Kaede informed him.

"Oh." He watched as Kagome helped the dirt covered face demon up. Inuyasha yanked himself free of Kagome and marched over to Kaiden.

"Oh you think that was funny?" He got right up in Kaiden's face, and although Kaiden was afraid of Inuyasha he didn't move an inch. This seemed to anger Inuyasha even more. "Kaede why don't you get Kaiden one of these cool necklaces, he's a half- demon as well you know."

"Yes he is, but he's not like ye Inuyasha." She said heading back to the village. "Now where was that well Kaiden?"

"Past the village." Saying those words as he walked past Inuyasha brushing him as he went by, a grin playing along his face.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm not coming! I don't give a damn about you, or what happens to you!" With that he flopped down on the ground and watched Kaede and Kaiden disappear through the woods. Kagome stayed back to talk with Inuyasha but Kaiden couldn't hear them as they neared the village, and honestly he didn't care if Inuyasha didn't come, he didn't like him, and Inuyasha didn't like him either. So everything worked out just fine.

"You should learn to get along with Inuyasha. He's not as bad as he seems." Kaede said with wisdom, Kaiden couldn't help but like the old women.

"What for? Once I get home I'm not coming back. Ever." He said, a weird feeling exploded inside of him. Did he really want to go back to his home? What was there for him? But then a thought came to him. "This is just a dream after all."

"You still think that do ye?" Kaede smiled at that thought. "As Kagome said earlier, ye will soon see."

"Whatever." Was all he had to say, and then the conversation ended. Soon after Kagome came running up behind them.

"I'm sorry about Inuyasha, you two will get along soon. He's weird with strangers." Kagome said with some hesitation at the look she got from Kaiden.

"There isn't going to be a soon, I'm going home." Kaiden said coolly to her. I shouldn't be nasty to her, she hasn't done anything. But I just can't help it, at home I have to be like this, if I'm not then it will be like I'm giving into them. I can't show pain or fear…ever.

At this point the three of them past the village and began walking up the trail that Kaiden took earlier. All were silent.

At last they reached the well Kaiden had emerged from. "Told you there was a well here." He said smugly.

"Ah, the Well of the Heavens." Kaede said. "I didn't realize that this well could be a connection to another time."

"So this well goes to his time and The Bone Eaters well goes to mine?" Kagome asked.

"I suppose so." Kaede then turned to look at Kaiden. "If that is true ye should be able to return now."

Kaiden stared at the well. Do I want to go? But this isn't real! What am I thinking? I don't know what's real anymore!

"Well I guess this is goodbye Kaiden." Kagome said looking down at the ground.

"Yea, guess so." He said in a voice that sounded way too sad to him. With that he turned to walk back to the well, when…

"Ah, new meat. What is this a mere half-demon? Your blood will taste awfully good!" Kaiden turned around to find himself face to face with what looked like a giant floating worm that had hands, a face, and extremely sharp teeth. Kaiden stared in shock at the thing before him.

"And the little thing doesn't even put up a fight. How sad." The giant worm said. "But all the better for me!" With that the thing lunged for him knocking him down, thankfully when he hit the ground a feeling of panic washed over him taking the paralyzing shock right away. He scrambled to his feet and began to run away from the giant worm behind him. "Aha! Now we shall have some fun!" The thing yelled behind him.

"KAIDEN! KEEP RUNNING!" Kagome yelled from a distance. _Duh, what else am I gunna do_? He thought to himself.

Something grabbed his foot and he went sprawling to the ground again, this time face first. He let out a soft grunt as his chin smacked against the ground, he tried once again to get up, but something still had his foot. He glanced back to see the thing holding onto him, its teeth snapping together.

"LET GO!" He cried out in sheer horror, as it started to pull him to it. He kicked and pulled but it just wouldn't let go. The thing then took his leg and flipped him over so he was lying on his back, Kaiden let out a cry of pain as his head slammed against a rock.

Hands began clawing their way up Kaiden's waist; very soon the thing would be on top of him, ready for the kill. As the hands reached just below his ribcage Kaiden slashed at them with his new sharp nails, the worm let out a shrill cry immediately letting its victim go.

Kaidne got to his feet and half ran half fell to the well. He was about to jump in when he heard a painful cry behind him, he slowly turned knowing he would regret it right away. And he was right; somehow the thing got a hold of Kagome and was holding her up above its head. "You wouldn't let your little human die would you?" It said with a hateful glance towards Kaiden.

I should go, this is just a dream! But I-I can't just leave her. What if this is real? It sure hurts like hell, but even if I did stay what could I do? As he argued with himself another cry let out from Kagome as the thing squeezed tighter. Whatever! I can't leave!

And with a push off from the wells side Kaiden ran full force towards the giant worm. "LET HER GO YOU DISGUSTING WORM!" He screamed as he closed in on it. The worm merely laughed at him.

"Kaiden! Stay away!" Kagome yelled at him in a weak voice.

"SCREW THAT!" He yelled back as he finally reached the worm and began slashing at it.

Blood oozed from the gouges he placed on the worm, but once again the worm laughed at him. "You think that will stop me? Foolish half-demon." The worm swooped down and snatched Kaiden up from the ground with his other hand. Then the worm lunged back up into the air.

"UNH!" Kaiden groaned as the worm squeezed him tighter and tighter until he felt lightheaded.

"KAIDEN!" Kagome yelled somewhere close to him; obviously the worm had forgotten about her and released its grip on her somewhat.

"K-Kagome?" Kaiden was beginning to see black and blue dots before his eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"Kaiden hang on!" Kagome pleaded with him, but what could she do, she had no weapon.

"You! Shut up!" The worm yelled at Kagome. "What do I still have you here for anyway? Humans have a horrible taste." With that he dropped her. They were at least 14 feet off the ground.

Kaiden watched in horror as Kagome descended and hit the ground not moving. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled now extremely pissed off and annoyed with the ugly thing, this new anger distinguished his pain and suffocation for a minute.

"Oh, so we're still conscious are we?" The worm was highly amused by this fact.

"Yes we are! So piss off you bastard!" Kaiden couldn't yell as loud or sound as menacing as he wanted to because his air supply was once again being sucked dry.

"Hmm, I wonder what would happen if-" Kaiden screamed out pain as the worm increased the pressure on his ribs, Kaiden could feel his bones crushing inside of him one by one. "HAHA! How are you feeling now little one?"

"Unh..f-fuck you." He managed to say, but was soon screaming again as the worm began snapping more ribs. One by one.

- Ok what do you think. Sorry left ya'll at a cliffhanger. Promise I'll get a new chapter up soon. But please review!


	4. Conflicting Emotions

**Conflicting Emotions**

"Stupid Kagome taking that child's side, who does he think he is anyways?" Inuyasha growled to himself, still perched on the end of the Bone Eaters Well where Kagome left him. To tell the truth, Inuyasha felt a weird connection to the strange boy that un-expectantly entered his life. The moment he saw Kaiden he immediately saw himself and felt the same bond towards him that he felt towards Sesshomaru; brotherhood. He reasoned that it was because he looked so much like him and was much younger, there could be plenty of other dog demons out there…couldn't there? Even across time periods? But the more he thought about it the more doubt crept into his mind that somehow, even across time, Kaiden was his younger brother, though he would never admit these feelings to anyone.

As Inuyasha pondered all these conflicting thoughts going on within his head, he began to smell a scent he always wished to never smell again: Kagome's blood. Within a second Inuyasha had left his position on the well and was sprinting towards the scent that made his stomach drop. _I swear Kaiden if you deceived us and attacked Kagome, I will destroy you…brother or not._ Inuyasha thought to himself as the scent got stronger and stronger.

"Inuyasha!" He heard Kaede yell from the path in front of him.

"Kaede! Whats going on? Is Kagome ok? Where is Kaiden?" Inuyasha yelled at the old women, panic beginning to consume him.

"They are both further down this path. A demon attacked and has both Kagome and Kaiden. I left trying to find help." Kaede frantically told Inuyasha, all the while a number of emotions passed though Inuyasha. Relief that Kaiden wasn't the attacker, fear that he was too late to save either, guilt that he hadn't stayed with them, and anger at the bastard that threatened Kagome. "Inuyasha! Hurry!"

At that Inuyasha took off once again towards the path that Kaede pointed him down. Finally, he broke through the dense trees and saw the demon that had attacked Kagome and Kaiden. It was a nasty looking worm that was currently laughing at something Inuyasha had missed. Inuyasha took his eyes off the demon for a second to scan around for his comrades. And that's when he saw her. Kagome was laying a few feet away in a bush, and seemed to be completely unconscious.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed over to her side and gently pulled her up onto his lap. "Kagome? Can you hear me? Please wake up!" Inuyasha looked over her, she didn't seem to have any exterior injury except for a few small scraps, but he had no idea what had happened or what kind of injury was going on beneath the skin. "Kagome!"

"Unh…I-Inu-yasha?" He heard the small voice of Kagome, it was like hearing an angel.

"Kagome! Thank god you're awake! Are you ok? What happened?" Inuyasha frantically surveyed her once again looking for any injury.

"I-I think I'm ok. Nothing feels broken; I'm just a little sore." Kagome seemed dazed, as if just waking up from a very vivid dream. And then all of a sudden reality hit her. "There was a demon, where is Kaiden? Is he ok?"

"I haven't seen him, didn't he return to his own world?" Inuyasha suddenly and un-expectantly had another stomach dropping episode…why was he so worried about some child he had just met?

"No, he came back to save me. The demon grabbed him, it was crushing him. Inuyasha leave me, I'm fine. Go find Kaiden!" Kagome was pulling away from Inuyasha at the same time pushing him frantically to leave. "Hurry Inuyasha!"

With that Inuyasha gave a quick nod, placed Kagome gently on the ground, and sprinted towards the demon he saw just seconds ago. As he neared it, he began to smell a new scent…blood…Kaiden's blood. He looked up at the huge demon and noticed her attention was towards the thing she was holding tightly in her iron grasp. Kaiden…and he wasn't moving.

"You ugly ass worm, let him go!" Inuyasha skillfully unsheathed Tessaiga and directed it towards the demon.

"Haha, another half-demon! My lucky day!" The demon stared down at Inuyasha obviously pleased that she would have two dinners tonight.

"If you don't let him go right now, this will be your last day!" Inuyasha bared his fangs at the ugly demon, all the while stealing glances at Kaiden, looking for any signs of life.

"You poor thing, your little friend here is already dead. I broke every bone in his scrawny body…don't worry I made sure he felt each one snap." Inuyasha was beginning to lose his temper with each word that left the demons mouth. "You should have heard his sweet screams."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha ran at the demon while raising his sword above his head. "Wind Scar!"

Fortunately for Inuyasha the demon did not believe the small sword could unleash such a power, therefore she didn't move so she got the full force of the Wind Scar. Unfortunately for Inuyasha was that when the demon was disintegrated Kaiden fell helplessly from many feet above the ground. Inuyasha was able to reach him just in time, midair after launching up from the ground, and cradling him in his arms before placing him on the ground.

He looked bad, not only was his wound on his arm reopened and was gushing out blood, but his body looked squeezed…somewhat distorted. "Kaiden? Hey Kaiden…wake up u idiot!" Inuyasha frantically looked around trying to find something that could help him. The longer and longer Kaiden stayed unconscious and unmoving the more dread over took him.

"Inuyasha!" From the beginning of the clearing Inuyasha could hear his name being shouted by Miroku, who must have heard of the battle from Kaede and rushed over. At this point Inuyasha was sinking lower and lower into despair…it wasn't just that this boy could be his little brother but that whenever Inuyasha failed to save an innocent life he felt completely responsible. "Inuyasha, I spoke with Kagome, is Kaiden alright? Inuyasha?" Miroku was coming around Inuyasha now to get a better look at what he was leaning over, Inuyasha heard Miroku's breath hitch.

"Is he alive? Is he breathing?" Miroku dropped his staff to the ground and knelt over the crumpled figure, feeling for air movement, a pulse. All the while Inuyasha just sat there staring at the body of his possible younger brother that he had only just met, he should have been there…this would have never happened. It was his fault.

"He's breathing! And there is a faint pulse!" Miroku jumped up quickly, turning his attention back to the paralyzed Inuyasha. "I don't know how he's alive but we need to get him back to Kaede's right now. Inuyasha are you listening? He might not make it out here much longer!" Miroku starting shaking Inuyasha, finally he hit him across that face with a sharp slap. This broke Inuyasha out of his paralysis and made him look sharply at Miroku. "Inuyasha I know how you are feeling, but you need to help me get him out of here, it's his only chance of survival."

Kaiden was alive. This information suddenly pierced his mind with a jolting force…he was alive. Quickly, and ignoring the slight pain in his leg, Inuyasha jumped up and extremely carefully picked Kaiden up cradling him in his arms. The boy was very light; Inuyasha hadn't noticed before how much smaller Kaiden was then himself. He wasn't scrawny or anything like that…he was just younger…more fragile.

As they hurried along the trail leading to the village Inuyasha noticed he didn't see Kagome. "Where is Kagome Miroku?" He asked frantically.

"Kaede and some of the villagers helped her back to her place. She's ok." Miroku reassured him.

The trip back to the village was horrible, Inuyasha wanted to sprint but he had to be content with power walking because he didn't dare jostle the inured body anymore then already afflicted. Finally they reached Kaede's.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled out as he neared the hut. Almost immediately said women rushed over to them.

"Get the boy inside quickly Inuyasha. I must start immediately." Kaede urged.

Inuyasha did so without hesitation, gently laying him down on the blankets Kaede had already laid out for him. Kaede and Miroku rushed over to Kaiden and immediately began pouring their spiritual powers into him, attempting to heal him of his injuries. Inuyasha spotted Kagome lying down peacefully on the other blanket; he dropped down next to her, exhaustion overwhelming him.

"Kagome…are you ok?" Inuyasha looked worriedly down at the women he cherished.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Just a few scratches and bruises…and I hit my head a little hard but it's nothing serious." Kagome tried to lighten the mood by giving a small smile to Inuyasha, unfortunately Inuyasha looked seriously upset.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I should have never left your side."

"Inuyasha it's not your fault. You won't always be there to protect me, if it wasn't for you both Kaiden and myself would probably be dead." Kagome tried to reassure him…it really wasn't his fault and she had to make him believe it.

"Have you seen him? He practically is dead…he shouldn't of had to be the one to protect you." Inuyasha was now getting angry, very angry, at himself. He needed to blow off some steam…he couldn't bear to sit in the room any longer. "I'm sorry I'll be back soon." Kagome knew what was going on inside Inuyasha so she didn't stop him…he needed to relax.

Inuyasha glanced once more at Kaiden before leaving, _please stay alive. _Then he left to go kill something, demons, warlords, trees…anything. Just something to make him feel as though he had control over something in his life.

Inuyasha spent the next three hours running through the forest, swearing, punching trees, and slaying various demons that threatened his path. "How sad, did you let another one of you comrades fall victim to a demon. How can you expect to protect someone else when you can't even look after yourself?" Inuyasha stopped short…he did not need Sesshomaru's arrogant or degrading words right now.

"Sesshomaru…you bastard, I have enough to hate myself for already…get away from me." Inuyasha was trying to be civil with his brother as best as he could…he honestly did not want to fight with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru regarded Inuyasha for a minute more and then abruptly turned away. Suddenly a thought hit Inuyasha, should he tell Sesshomaru about Kaiden? Or would he just try and kill him? But Sesshomaru never really hurt Inuyasha, in fact he saved his life on multiple occasions. But what was the answer?

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha, still with his back to his elder brother, had come to a decision. "There is something you should know."

"I do not care of your half-demon trials, whatever knowledge it is you believe I should possess keep it between you and your disgusting comrades." Sesshomaru half turned towards Inuyasha while saying this and then he slowly began his earlier retreat,

"We have another brother Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled back at him. "I don't know how, but he's younger…hes from beyond the well, like Kagome."

"Hmph…that's impossible." To anyone else Sesshomaru would look as if this information didn't bother him in the least...but Inuyasha could tell that this statement had troubled him immensely.

"I only told you this because I wanted to tell you to stay away from him. He's not like us…you have no conflict with him." Inuyasha now turned directly towards his brother, defiantly staring him down.

"Anyone who claims to have my father's blood is my enemy, and will perish by my hand. You should remember this for yourself Inuyasha." With that Sesshomaru took his leave, leaving Inuyasha to stand alone once again.

As hours past, and Inuyasha became even more so exhausted, he willed himself to return to the village. To either receive news of his potential brothers life lost or saved. Although he was tired and still extremely guilty, Inuyasha felt more like himself. He was embarrassed to show the kind of emotions he displayed tonight…especially for someone he barely knew.

The village was quiet, night had fallen and most of the villagers were sound asleep, except for one place where the lights still flickered inside. Kaedes.

Before entering Inuyasha took a deep breath and purposely walked inside…determined to find out the fate of the young half-demon.

"Inuyasha, ye have returned." Kaede spoke from beside the still figure of his brother. "Everyone else has gone to sleep, as you should yourself."

"How is he?"

"He is surprisingly strong; I would have never believed his slight body could withstand such a crushing." She seemed to ponder this thought for a moment. "I believe it's the blood that runs through his body…and the fighting spirit he and all his brothers had inherited. But to answer, Miroku and I healed many of his extensive injuries…he also has been healing rather quickly himself. So I believe he should be fine, the worst is over. It's all up to him now."

"Do you really think he's mine and Saesshomaru's brother?"

"I believe so…"Kaede said rather sadly.

"I don't understand how it is possible."

"All of our answers will be revealed in time Inuyasha… for now rest." With that Kaede stood up and left Inuyasha to himself.

-Ok please tell me what you think of it. I will get another chapter up soon…as long as I know people want me to continue it. So review please!


End file.
